doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:TwelfthDoctor12
Welcome to the Whoniverse Fanon:Manual Thanks for your ! We hope you'll keep on editing with us. We've got a couple of important quirks for a Wikia wiki, so let's get them out of the way first. Spoilers aren't cool We have a strict definition of "spoiler" that you may find a bit unusual. Basically, a spoiler, to us, is anything that comes from a story which has not been released yet. So, even if you've got some info from a BBC press release or official trailer, it basically can't be referenced here. In other words, you gotta wait until the episode has finished its premiere broadcast to start writing about its contents. Other useful stuff Aside from those two things, we also have some pages that you should probably read when you get a chance, like: *the listing of all our help, policy and guideline pages *Tips to get you started *a list of people whose job it is to help you If you're brand new to wiki editing — and we all were, once! — you probably want to check out these tutorials at Wikipedia, the world's largest wiki: *How to edit a page *Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial *Picture tutorial Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes like this: ~ ~ ~ ~ Thanks for becoming a Fanoneer! If you have any questions ask on my talk page. Turtlecake365 (talk) 16:58, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Naming pages: When naming pages it should go like this: Series Name/Episode Title So for your first episode it would go like this: TwelfthDoctor12 Series 1/The Marscape Please name your pages like this for easier navigation. Your first story was a good start and I hope you enjoy the wiki, I will rename your first story like this now but please do this with future stories. Turtlecake365 (talk) 10:08, April 25, 2014 (UTC) New Writers His TwelfthDoctor12, I read your spin-off of Martha, Equals, and would like to ask you wheter you would consider letting me write some episodes of the series? Thanks, MattyMG13 (talk) 18:12, May 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: Write Of course! Would you like to write one together, or do you want to (one for Master, and one for Doctor)? Would you also like to write for the S3 specials? There is one spot left :) Finn Tracy (talk) 15:25, May 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: Write Cool! Only one question left, though! 1) Episodes 4, 7 and 8 are avaibable. Who wants which one? Write Great! Can't wait for it! Finn Tracy (talk) 15:36, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, ''for letting me enjoy your stories for my series! Finn Tracy (talk) 15:40, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Jessica's World Hi there. Thanks for getting into the spirit of universe-creating with Jessica's World. However, I must ask that you not create articles with such limited content--they take up space on the wiki and tend to gum up the works, so to speak. Please do not create articles if the only content you are prepared to add are the Author and Incomplete templates. If more content has not been added by Saturday, May 31st, then I will delete the page as part of wiki housekeeping. I hope you understand. And you will be welcome to recreate the page with more content, should it be deleted. Again, thanks! Your humble Bureaucrat, ''Pinguinus impennis 16:37, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Equals Hi TwelfthDoctor12, When do you need me to write my episode for Equals? Thanks, MattyMG13 15:16, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Unactive & Equals Hi TwelfthDoctor12, You have been Unactive for a while and I was wondering if you are going to be back soon. If not I would like to request to take over Equals. I would plan to start writing, if I was to become headwriter, after October 2014. I hope you will be back soon. Thanks, MattyMG13 (Talk) 19:38, July 6, 2014 (UTC)